


A morning in the subway

by fruityshootie29



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Tumblr Post, Butts, Eren Is a Little Shit, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sexual Frustration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruityshootie29/pseuds/fruityshootie29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi is sexually frustrated, there's a hot brat on the same subway train and things happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A morning in the subway

**Author's Note:**

> I once wrote this on my tumblr, but some shit happened and didn't want that person to read it so i'm posting it here like i promised.  
> I did have a plan for a second part. Which will come sometime, but not anytime soon sorry.
> 
> I saw this post on whisper which contained the words "i rubbed my ass on stranger's bulge on purpose on the subway yesterday", and i couldn’t help but think about my otp.   
> (It will probably have a lot of incorrect spelling and grammar since english is my second language and i’m totally not used to writing!!)

Levi has been sexually frustrated for a while now, and one day in the underground subway rush, while travelling to work, he just happens to notice a teal eyed brat standing next to him, that it became evident.  
Since the train is packed and the boy just happens to stand really close to him, he could see all the details this beautiful boy entailed.  

 

The way those tired eyes would reflect the ocean in the dim light of the filthy train they were on, those thick untamable brown locks sticking everywhere, the tan colour glowing from his skin, those buns tucked in skinny jeans. levi swore he could hear angels sing. But he also noticed the way this boy would sway his hips just a little bit when he would adjust his footing, that long delicious neck that would probably still contain a musky natural scent from being just out of bed, that his eyes would water slightly when yawning. 

He didn’t know why he was thinking all of this from looking at a complete stranger, but what he did know was that half of the blood in his body was going straight down to act on those thoughts running wild in his head. Trying his best to not let any other passengers notice his little conflict, the train came to stop again and he didn’t expect so many people to board this time!! 

Well life couldn’t treat him better today…..

 

Right now he was trying his best to contain and hide away his obvious bulge, that was making itself known in his pants. Because why? That same teal eyed brat was so close to him right now, almost squishing into each other because of the giant morning rush of people all trying to get to work or into class on time. And right now he was right about his assumption that this brat might have that “fresh out of bed” scent and god did he smell appetizing.  
The way those muscles in his neck flexed a little bit under the LED lights of the train, this kid was so close on him right now he should be worried. 

But those thoughts disappeared immediatly when he could feel this boy move against him, and that delicious ass was now slightly grinding onto him, “alright what’s happening..”. Because it didn’t quite help the straining in his trousers, and……oh god he could feel his ass grind directly and hard on his erection, “that little shit, fuck, what do i do now!!!” The way those plump ass cheeks, hidden in those sinfully tight jeans he was wearing, moved against him didn’t really help for him to restrain his thoughts running through his mind. 

He wanted to grab those sinful hips with his hands and have his way with him right there right now, but he really shouldn’t since they were in a packed subway train.

This was going to be a long ride…..

 

The boy was knowing fully well too what he was doing to this hot-looking older man, noticed the bulge and couldn’t help but feel mischievous. He never did this to a stranger on the train before, but for everything is a first time. And he didn’t mind that it was this guy particularly, since he did notice him before on the train in his tiresome mornings. 

He could feel the man’s ragged breath in his neck, and god did that feel good. Maybe he could try to continue on and try to make him blow his load right there, but his stop was moving in slowly and he knew he couldn’t miss his stop.  Quickly getting a slip of paper and a pen from his pocket, he wrote down his number and folded it. 

Feeling slightly sad about the fact that he should stop his ministrations and step off the train, he managed to slip the little piece of paper in the jacket of the business suite of the shorter, but muscular man behind him. 

After stepping off he made sure that he could look into the man’s eyes before the train departed again, when the man noticed him again, he made sure he winked at him with a mischievous smirk creepin on his face.  Oh the way those narrow intimidating eyes grew large in recognition and surprise.  Now he surely couldn’t wait to hear from this raven haired man.

 

“That little brat….”, this kid knew for sure what he was doing to him, that became obvious.  After stepping off at his stop and walking towards his workplace, trying his best to not let anyone know of his little “problem” he arrived all fair and well.  He didn’t notice the piece of paper until the end of the day, after he arrived home and it happend to fall out right after hanging it up. 

“Oh you just wait, your ass will definetly be mine” is what he immediatly thought after reading the slip of paper in his hands, which contained a number with scribbles underneath “call me sometime hot stuff ;)”  he really didn’t know what he’s doing until he realized he called the number soon afterwards.


End file.
